Smash Bros Crossover
by Anonymous042
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS GRAPHIC GAY SEX SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER 16. Still here? Great. Let's enjoy some fanfics about our favorite Smash bros characters.
1. Warning!

Hey guys. This is just a heads-up about what this story is about. I will be writing yaoi about characters in Smash Brothers. I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASB BROTHERS OR ANY CHARACTERS I N THESE STORIES. The only shippings i will do are yaoi, or man-on-man. ALL THESE STORIES WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL SCENES AND MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER 16. I will accept suggestions in the reviews, however there is a few rules.

Rule #1: NO CHILDREN. Unless a story takes place in the future, where the children are older, these characters are not allowed to be part of sexual scenes:

Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr, Villager, Popo (Ice climber) and Squirtle will be not allowed.

Rule #2: No women or robots will take part in sexual actions. This means all confirmed women, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, ROB, Mr. G+W, Pac-man, Mega Man, Kirby,

Rule #3: No flames. This means no hating because of the fact that these are gay.

I look forward to writing for you guys. Leave suggestions in the comments.


	2. BowserxFox

Pairing: BowserxFox

Note: story might not be 100% accurate between chapters but I will try my best.

Here we go...

It was the first day of Super Smash Bros Brawl, and everyone was excited about who they would be roomed with for this installment. It was always a great way for people to get to know each other. Each room would have one character from SSB64, One from Melee, and one newcomer, as well as two random characters. One other thing was that this was different than regular Brawl, as this has Mewtwo and Roy. The rooms were as follows.

Room 1: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Yoshi

Room 2: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Toon Link

Room 3: Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Kirby, Olimar

Room 4: Samus, Pit, Marth, Ike, Roy.

Room 5: Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Red (Pokemon Trainer), King Dedede

Room 6: Fox, Falco, Wolf, Sonic, Meta Knight

Room 7: Bowser, Ganondorf, Snake, Captain Falcon, Mewtwo.

R.O.B. and Mr. G&W were to be Master Hand's main helpers around the mansion.

"Go to your rooms, be acquainted with your roommates and make sure everything will be alright. You will be here a while, as Lord Sakurai may not make a new game for a while." Master Hand boomed.

All the players were transported to their rooms.

In room 7, Bowser saw Ganon, Mewtwo, Falcon and Snake. After taking a quick look around, the beds and dressers around the room had markers on them. There were orange mushrooms for Bowser, purple triforces for Ganon, purple pokeballs for Mewtwo, red falcons for Cap, and the FOX symbol in green for Snake.

After a few minutes, when everybody had checked their drawers and beds, Bowser finally broke the silence.

"So who else is bored?"

This led to a conversation where they all speculated new modes. Mewtwo, of course, cheated and used his psychic powers to predict the new modes, such as Stage Builder and SSE.

Bowser ended up switching his clothes and put on a bathing suit. He left for the pool and there, only saw Fox, someone from Melee. Bowser joined Fox in the pool.

"Glad to see you made it back." Fox said.

"Same here. Hopefully we can stay here peacefully without anyone bothering us." Bowser said.

"Yep, I sure am glad Pichu and Young Link are gone though. There kept bothering me during my private time."

So they floated in the pool for a while, and it seemed like noone was coming soon. Bowser suddenly looked over at Fox and noticed he had a boner.

"You gay, right?" Bowser asked.

"Yep"

"OK fine, let's do this. Get out of the pool and lay down on the ground."

"Whaa?"

"Just do it."

Fox did so. He was not prepared for what came next. Bowser began to take off Fox's shorts and let his boner fling out. Bowser lowered his head onto Fox's cock.

"Oh... Oh... Oh my god..." Fox said.

Bowser decided to do deeper on the cock and deepthroat the entire thing. After doing this Fox could barely form words.

"Keep... Going... Don't... Stop..."

After this, Bowser decided to use his tongue and made Fox unable to do anything but moan.

Fox couldn't last long, as you might expect, especially with Bowser performing wonders with his mouth. Within minutes, Fox said, "Bow..Bowser... I'm cumming soon!"

Bowser did not remove his mouth, and simply gave him a thumbs-up.

Fox then proceeded to shoot his load into Bowser, who swallowed it all. After a few minutes of recovery, Fox said, "let's go to my room."

Surprisingly, noone was in room 6 when they got there, so they took that as a free window to keep going. Browser's cock was still hard from sucking Fox off, and Fox knew it. He got on his bed and bent over, exposing his tailhole

"Perfect."

Bowser took off his shorts and let his 11 inch cock fly out.

"You ready?" Bowser said as he lubed his cock up.

Without waiting for a response, Bowser pushed his cock inside Fox.

Both people let out a long moan as Bowser pushed in. He began to thrust inside Fox, and with a rather rapid pace. Within minutes, Browser's balls were slapping against Fox and making a very audible sound. Bowser noticed Fox could handle it, so Bowser sped up his thrusts and made them more powerful. His cock was so big, it was the most amazing thing Fox had ever felt. As Bowser sped up his thrusts even more, Browser's cock stabbed at Fox's prostate, making him squirm and scream in pleasure. After a few more minutes, Bowser shot his load in Fox, and even when he pulled out, cum leaked out Fox's hole. Bowser and Fox knew this was going to be an amazing ride.


End file.
